Grub Yums
'''Grub Yums is a disgusting food product created by Grub Industries Incorporated. Grub Yums was founded in 1905, and was placed on the market. Grub Yums is canned food, containing worms, ants, centipedes, and several spices. It's mainly sold to the Mech Mice Military, because it hardly sells anywhere else. Many of the Mech Mice hate it, all except one fat mouse. Grub Industries has been advertising Grub Yums using cheesy commercials, and small flyers in multiple areas. The advertisements do no attract any new customers, mostly because the flyers and cartoons don't show the food itself. The flyers just show a bunch of happy Mech Mice dancing around a can of Grub Yums. History Grub Yums was created by Grub Industries Incorporated, on September 15th, 1905. Grub Yums are first used as emergency, and pet food. Mice would usually feed it to their pet snails, fish, etc. Grub Yums was purchased by the Mech Mice military has emergency food, and cafeteria food. In 1937, Grub Industries experienced high debts, and low sales. The company nearly went out of business in 1938, an then Region War I'''began. The Mech Mice military needed to supply food to its soldiers, but needed it to be cheap. '''Rodrick Manger, the manager of the Grub Yums branch of Grub Industries, was able to convince the CEO of the parent company to lower prices on Grub Yums so the military can purchase it. The plan worked, and the military quickly bought up many of the Grub Yums available, and saved Grub Industries from bankruptcy. During both the Region Wars, over 500 cans of Grub Yums were manufactured and shipped each day. Many Mech Mice hated the food, but were forced to eat it. After the Region Wars, the military continued to purchase Grub Yums by the ton. Ingredients Grub Yums consists of the following ingredients: Worms, Sap Ants, Centipedes (live), Brown Sugar, Salt, Two Eggs, and a Cup of Milk. Reception Although its cute appearance on the can, Grub Yums has the absolute worse reception any food product has had in history. It's hold the record as the most disgusting Mech Mice food since 1921, and hasn't been passed by since. It only gets good reception on its prices. Conflict With Health Inspectors Grub Industries Incorporated has gotten in legal trouble with the health inspectors, on the way they produce the food. The company doesn't have their employees wash paws before getting to work, and doesn't punish them for dirty actions. During a inspection a health inspector saw an employee sneeze in a can, and do nothing about it. Grub Industries has racked up a fine of 8 million dollars to the government for these issues. In fact the product was almost shut down by the government, before anyone got seriously sick from the food. Gallery File:Grub_Yums_poster.png|A commonly used flyer to advertise the product. Trivia *Over 985 of grocery stores do not sell Grub Yums, mainly because no customers will purchase them. See Also *Demo *Rocketsnails Category:Foods Category:Items